


Star Cluster

by sssssssim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: Collection of various Star Wars drabbles.





	1. Rey/Poe: This ain't over, this just started

**Author's Note:**

> how many collections of drabbles is too much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as they left Crait, Rey joined Finn and Poe on a small mission. Of course, it does not work the way it was planned.

Rey didn’t know what she expected to happen after Crait, but it wasn’t this.

◯

Just mere hours after they left the planet, what was left of the Resistance gathered around in the main hold of the Falcon and started planning. She had no say in these matters, she didn’t know enough to intervene, so she settled on listening and watching.

She didn’t know most of the people, but she knew enough about them. They were strong and willing to fight, they were kind and willing to help. That much was clear from the way they were still standing, still strategizing.

Rey watched the people she knew.

Finn was by her side, standing close to her even as his eyes were kept on the young woman lying on the bunk in the med bay. She was still unconscious, but the med team assured everyone that she will be alright. Rey only got the footnotes about what had happened with Finn and Rose, but she felt a little of what his feelings were, and she saw them clearly in his eyes. Still, Finn was standing by her, which Rey was incredibly grateful for.

Leia was evidently drained, both physically and mentally. Rey could see the pain in her eyes, from losing her brother and for losing her son, once and for all. It was a weight Rey felt on her shoulders as much as Leia did. But the General was standing strong, keeping herself together in a terribly strong fashion, and Rey gathered strength from it. If Leia could do it, so could she.

As much as the General was a part of the conversation, she wasn’t the one leading it. Poe was. Something had happened, clearly, while Rey was away, because Poe was now the leader of the Resistance. It was obvious, but he didn’t push Leia away, quite the opposite.

She liked Poe, Rey realized. She liked him even before she met him, because of all the information about him she got from Finn and BB-8. And she liked him when he shook her hand, smiling softly at her, teasing her about how much Finn and his droid talked about her.

She liked him even more now. He seemed like a smart man, but a reasonable one. Well, he was trying to be reasonable, even if he kept saying that he wanted to go blow up the First Order all by himself. ‘I know now that’s a bad plan, Leia, please stop glaring disappointedly at me.’

He was funny, Rey mussed. And he was very invested in the cause, she felt his determination strong in the Force, stronger than anyone else in the room, except for maybe Leia. It also gave her a little strength, to push through her exhaustion and heartache, and to get her mind back to where it mattered.

‘Rey.’, the man in question called. ‘How tired are you?’

She probably missed quite a chunk of the conversation they were having. ‘I’m tired’, she blushed, ‘but not too bad.’

‘Think you can gather some strength in the next couple of hours?’

She clearly missed something. ‘I’m sorry, what are you planning?’

Poe grinned at her. ‘You, Finn and I are going to steal some supplies, straight from under the First Order’s nose.’

He was also crazy, Rey realized. A crazy man, trying to be realistic for the sake of his troops. Gulping, she nodded, and paid closer attention to the plan.

◯

She did rest for a few hours, curled up in the crew’s quarters, a porg snoring by her head. So by the time she put on a thick coat she found in the drawers, and by the time she joined Finn and Poe at the ramp, Rey was well rested and prepared.

The planet they were on was cold and icy, bringing back memories of Starkiller that she tried to push away before they formed. She hated the cold, even if she liked watching the snowflakes fall, liked seeing them melt in her hair. But they had a job to do.

There was a First Order outpost a few clicks away, small in comparison to others, but the supplies they will find will surely be more than what the Resistance needed in that moment.

Finn was on the mission because he had been there before, knew where the storage rooms were. Rey was on the mission because her ability to stir Stormtroopers away with a mind trick could be needed. She didn’t understand why Poe was there. As a leader, she would have thought he would stay away from the dangerous missions, especially now that they had so little numbers.

But as they got to the base and sneaked around, Rey realized that Poe was itching for a fight. There was energy humming underneath his skin, a wild spark in his eyes as he checked the corridors from Stormtroopers, his fingers tapping silently against his blaster.

Yup, he was mildly insane. Rey was surprisingly fine with that.

◯

They reached a supply room without incident, all of them staring in surprised silence inside. There were a lot of supplies there, ranging from food to med kits, from clothes to holo tablets. Rey knew they needed all of it, but she also knew there was no way the three of them will be able to carry it all. Maybe she could levitate a few boxes, but the Falcon was a long, cold walk away.

‘Maybe we could steal a ship?’, Poe offered.

‘I don’t think they’re going to have large ships on this base.’, Finn shook his head.

‘A speedster, then?’, Rey tried, making Poe’s eyes snap to her.

‘Let’s go check.’, he told her strongly. ‘Finn, stay here and start sorting through this. Prioritise food and med kits, and just a little of everything else.’

He nodded easily. Rey didn’t feel right, separating herself from Finn so quickly after they found eachother again, but he smiled warmly at her, told her everything will be alright. He also shared a long and loaded look with Poe, that Rey didn’t really understand.

But with a gentle push from Poe, she went back into the hallway. They were silent as they walked, both of them tense and on the lookout. The base was mostly deserted, but at one moment, she did sense someone coming from around the corner. Wordlessly, she grabbed Poe and pushed him to the wall, kept him there as the Stormtrooper walked past them without noticing.

‘Ow.’, Poe whispered, and it was only then did Rey realize that she had him pressed against the wall.

She winced and blushed as she apologized.

‘It’s all good.’, he smiled easily. ‘Now come on.’

They reached the hanger before they met trouble. There were only five people there, scattered around the middle sized hall. It would be too dangerous to engage in a fight, and they needed to be stealthy, buy enough time to actually get the supplies.

Poe wordlessly pointed to the far corner of the hangar, near the exit ramp, where there were a couple of large speedsters parked. One of them would be enough, Rey thought, to carry the three of them back to the Falcon, as well as the supplies.

‘Do we fight?’, she whispered to Poe.

He shook his head. ‘We need a distraction.’

After taking a few seconds to think, she grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the hanger. He went with it, without asking what she was doing, which Rey appreciated.

They managed to get close to the speedsters undetected. Hiding behind a stack of crates, Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the Force around her. It took some doing, a lot of concentration and quite a bit of her strength, but she managed to set fire to one of the TIEs at the other corner of the room.

Of course, every engineer in the hanger scrambled towards it, as Rey and Poe ran to the speedster. They both reached for the controls, colliding awkwardly before he pushed himself backwards, letting Rey drive.

She was quick in starting the speedster and getting out of there, ignoring the foreign feeling of Poe’s arms around her waist.

‘I don’t think they saw us!’, he said once they were back in the cold.

Rey nodded, turning the speedster around and heading towards where she knew the supply room Finn was in was situated. Once there, they broke the window and as quickly as they could, they piled the supplies on the speedster. Surprisingly, it didn’t seem like anybody noticed it missing.

‘Good job, guys!’, Finn yelled over the sound of the snow storm.

‘She set a TIE on fire!’, Poe sounded incredibly excited. ‘With her mind!’

Finn laughed at that, equally delighted. Rey blushed, but kept silent, shaking her head at the crazy people she called friends.

They reached the Falcon, and started loading the loot onto it, and it was all fine. But just as there were maybe 5 boxes left, she heard something.

It was too late, she was too late to react. There were Stormtroopers running through the snow, and they started firing, targeting the speedster she was standing next to.

Just as she held up a hand and reached into the Force, Poe barreled into her. Rey didn’t lose her focus, but she changed it. Instead of stopping the blaster shots, she worked on protecting them. Even as she fell on the ice, as Poe fell with his entire weight on top of her, knocking the wind out of her, as his chin pushed painfully into her collarbone, Rey didn’t falter. She used the Force to put up a wall around them. So when the speedster exploded a few feet away from them, nothing was touching them, not the flames, not the heat, not debris.

Slowly, Poe lifted his head. One of his knees was between hers, his stomach and hips were pressing down on hers, his elbows were on either side of her. He stared at her with wide eyes, mouth open. Rey didn’t look away, frowning deeply, keeping up her concentration. Slowly, Poe turned his head around, seeing the blue shimmering atmosphere surrounding them, the red of the flames bouncing off of it.

‘Holy gods.’, he whispered, turning back to look at Rey with awe in his eyes.

‘Guys!’, Finn’s voice broke through, albeit weakly. ‘We need to move.’

Poe snapped out of it, getting off of her, grabbing her waist to pick her up. He pulled her away from the still burning speedster, and Rey let go of the Force only when he deemend them at a safe enough distance.

Finn was still shouting at them, from the ramp of the Falcon, surrounded by other Resistance fighters. They covered them as they made their way on the ship, the trap closing quickly behind them.

Rey and Poe both rushed to the cockpit, where Chewie and Leia were already waiting, but once there, she let him fly. He was clearly surprised, but Poe didn’t hesitate in taking the pilot seat.

On shaking legs, Rey made her way to the main hold, sitting down in the first available space she could find.

‘Are you alright?’, a young woman with kind eyes and two braided buns on the top of her head came to her side.

Rey nodded, smiling gratefully. ‘I’m fine, just tired.’

Finn rushed to her then, all but collapsing next to her, hugging her tightly.

‘That was amazing!’, he screeched. ‘You were amazing!’

‘Are you hurt?’, she asked in a small voice.

‘No, no, I’m not. I was further out.’

‘Is anyone-’

‘Everybody is fine.’, the young girl said, prompting Finn to let go of her.

Rey sighed, feeling terribly exhausted.

‘I’m Connix, by the way.’, the blonde smiled at her. ‘How about I take you back to your quarters, Rey?’

She shook her head. ‘I slept before, I’m fine.’

‘You should rest.’, Finn said sternly. ‘I can only imagine how much energy that took out of you.’

‘It’ll be a while longer until we reach wherever General Organa plans on taking us.’, Connix went on. ‘Dameron can handle flying for a while, and we can handle sorting through all the supplies you got.’

‘Sure.’, Finn nodded quickly, getting up and pulling her up as well. ‘Stop arguing and go rest.’

Rey’s knees were shaking, so she nodded, accepted the hand Connix put around her waist as she guided her through the Falcon. She left her alone in the crew quarters, but Rey didn’t sleep, not immediately. She laid in the bed and piled two blankets on top of her, trying to get the cold out of her bones. She tried her very best to calm herself down, using what Luke taught her to settle the Force she could still feel burning between her fingertips and in her chest.

Some time later, the lulling sound of being in hyperspace pushed her to fall asleep.

◯

When she woke up, she heard Chewie’s soft snores first. He was asleep on one of the beds, folded upon himself to fit. Leia was sleeping on the other bed, covered with a blanket, her hair out of braids.

As silently as she could, Rey got out of bed. She thought the rest of the people will be asleep as well, so she didn’t put on shoes as she left. It wasn’t the first time she roamed the halls of the Falcon in socks.

There were people sleeping everywhere they found enough room to lie down, usually on the ground. Rey had no idea where they found so many blankets. Finn was in the med bay, sitting up at the edge of the bed, back against the wall, Rose’s feet in his lap. They were both sleeping peacefully.

Everyone was sleeping, and thankfully, they didn’t wake up as she made her way through the ship, following BB-8’s soft beeps to the cockpit.

Poe was awake, listening intently to the story BB-8 was telling, something about the First Order laundry room and a trash can. Neither of them noticed Rey, so she leaned in the doorway and listened on, even if she didn’t understand much.

Poe did, though, and he was listening intently to his droid, exclaiming when there was a plot twist and praising BB-8 every time the droid did something well. There were belly scratches and Poe chuckling at times, smiling continuously with a spark in his eyes.

He looked pretty, Rey thought. She had no idea where the thought came from, but it didn’t make it less true. Poe was a good looking man, and seeing the love he had for his droid made him twice as adorable.

When BB-8 was finished with its story, it beeped Rey’s name, startling Poe.

He turned to look at her, eyes immediately growing wide with the same type of awe he displayed outside of the Falcon, a few hours ago.

‘How long have you been standing there?’, he finally asked.

Rey shrugged. ‘Just enough to figure out that BB-8 saved Rose and Finn.’

 _I sure did!_ , the droid beeped happily.

‘There’s a free bed now.’, she told Poe gently. ‘You can go get some rest.’

‘I’m fine.’, he shook his head.

Rey rolled her eyes and sat down in the co-pilot seat, bringing her feet up on it and getting comfortable. BB-8 rolled itself between the two seats, its dome turning between Rey and Poe.

‘Do we know where we’re going?’, she asked, eyeing the navigation system, but not recognizing the coordinates.

‘It’s a small planet at the edge of the inner rim.’, Poe explained. ‘Just a few trading posts, a Rebel base older than the one of Crait, but better hidden in the woods.’

That made her smile.

‘You like the woods, huh?’, Poe asked. He didn’t seem like he was teasing her.

‘I think I like anything that’s not the desert. Or ice, I don’t like ice that much.’

He chuckled at that, becoming serious in the silence that followed.

‘Hey, Rey.’, he seemed hesitant. ‘I… You know, Finn talked a lot about you.’

If he talked about her as much as he talked about Poe, she knew what that meant.

‘It doesn’t even come close to the real deal.’, Poe said next, making Rey turn to him, surprised.

He was looking at her wide wide eyes, filled with awe. It made her feel a little uncomfortable.

‘What you did today was incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it. Well’, he winced, ‘just once before.’

That caught her attention, and she turned her body to fully face him.

‘When Ben was young, like baby young, a toddler. Before he started crying over something, the stuff in the room would shake. I saw it happen, once.’

Rey’s jaw was somewhere on the floor because she never once thought of the possibility of these two men knowing each other.

‘My mom and dad, they were Rebels.’, Poe went on to explain, pride evident. ‘They even fought on the Death Star mission. So Leia has known me literally all my life. I’m just a few years older than Ben, but we didn’t see each other a lot, growing up.’ He snorted. ‘I don’t think he even recognized me when he kidnapped and tortured me.’

Rey didn’t know what to feel, right then. She felt angry about what Kylo Ren did to her, but she also felt sad for the life Ben Solo lost. She didn’t want to think about it anymore, not then, so she took a deep breath and focused on the man next to her.

‘So you grew up with the Rebels? And the Resistance?’

‘No, I grew up on Yavin 4. But as soon as I was old enough, I joined. I’ve been by Leia’s side ever since.’ He shook his head. ‘But we were talking about you, let’s get back to talking about you.’

‘Let’s not.’, she said gently, feeling heat rushing to her cheeks.

‘You saved my life, Rey. In a magical, impossible, unexplainable, very impressive way, yes. But you did save my life. Thank you. I owe you one.’

She shook her head again, but smiled at Poe. ‘You threw yourself in front of an explosion for me. I think we’re even.’

He snorted and pulled a face. ‘I didn’t really do anything, did I? You didn’t need-’

‘You did something incredible.’, Rey admitted, feeling like she needed him to know. ‘I’ve been alone for as long as I can remember. There never was anybody there to even think about saving me.’

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. ‘The last person to save me, he betrayed me immediately after. And before Kylo, Finn was the first person who… who asked if I was okay. So, what you did today, Poe, it…’.

There were tears in her eyes and she hated them, but she fought hard not to let them fall, even if he clearly saw her struggling.

‘What you did today means the world to me. And I’m incredibly grateful for it, thank you.’

Poe was staring at her, blinking slowly. There was still awe there, but now there was understanding, as well as something so very sad.

 _Hug her, idiot._ , BB-8 beeped, going as far as giving Poe a nudge with one of its tool.

Rey smiled down at the droid, giving it a gentle pat.

‘I kinda feel like kissing her, BB-8.’

There was a small smirk on Poe’s lips, and Rey had to admit it made him look just that tiniest bit more attractive. She had a slight insight of what he had been feeling throughout their talk, the Force projecting Poe’s feelings, she had been aware of his attraction to her since the moment they shook hands. It didn’t feel like something dark, it felt sweet.

Rey was flustered, had been since his eyes landed on her when she stepped into the cockpit, but she didn’t back down. Even if her cheeks were bright red, and she found herself wanting some sort of physical connection to Poe, in that moment, Rey didn’t back down.

‘You’ve felt a lot more than that.’, she smirked.

Poe reacted instantly, his entire cocky demeanor falling, replaced by shock. His mouth opened, a little, but he didn’t say a word.

Finn knocked on the doorway, hesitantly shuffling his feet. ‘Am I interrupting something?’

‘No.’, Rey smiled at him. ‘Poe was just about to go get some rest.’

His mouth shut at that, and he glared at her, but it was mild. Rey couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

‘Fine.’, Poe got up from the pilot’s seat, looking down at her, in amusement but faking seriousness. ‘Be that way, Rey, but I have a feeling this ain’t over.’

She agreed with him, but there was no way she was going to admit it out loud. So instead, Rey just raised a challenging eyebrow. They looked at each other for a few moments, neither of them backing out.

‘Go to sleep, Poe.’, Rey finally said. ‘You deserve it.’

‘Fine.’, he nodded. ‘BB-8, you keep an eye out for Rey, yeah? Make sure she doesn’t get into trouble.’

The droid beeped its acceptance, and Poe clapped Finn on the shoulder on his way out.

Finn, who was frowning profoundly at Rey. ‘What was that?’

She smiled, a little. ‘I’m not sure yet.’

_You made Poe speechless. Not a lot of people manage to do that._

‘What did BB-8 say?’, Finn asked.

Rey shook her head. ‘Doesn’t matter.’

She ignored BB-8’s affronted beeps. ‘Come on, Finn. Sit down and bring me up to speed on what you’ve been doing since you woke up.’

Finn still looked confused, but he did sat down and told her his adventure, with BB-8 interrupting when needed. Rey let herself relax, take in the excitement Finn was projecting, let her mind wander away from Poe.

Although, she had a feeling it wasn't going to last long.

◯

Poe kisses her on the ramp of the Millennium Falcon a few months later, right before they leave for a very dangerous mission that feels like it’s going to be the last of the war.

Before he heads to his X-Wing, he wraps his arms tightly around Rey and leaves her no choice but to kiss him back. The kiss is as violent as it is passionate, which she had come to learn was very quintessentially Poe. It makes her breathless, exhilarated, with a warmth spreading rapidly from her chest through her entire body, and she kisses him back without any hesitation.

‘Is now really the time, kids?’, Leia sighs from close by.

Poe detaches his lips from hers, but doesn’t let go of her, and he doesn’t look at Leia, either, just at Rey.

‘I had to remind you that you have something to come back to.’ He grinned. ‘So go kick some First Order ass, and then bring your ass back to me.’

‘You too.’, Rey says quickly, planting another quick kiss to his lips before detaching herself from his hold and going inside of the Falcon.

Still, she hears Leia. ‘Where has all the romance gone? Did you have to talk about her ass?’

Poe snorts. ‘What do you think I’ve been doing until now? There will be time for more romance later. But have you seen that gorgeous ass?’

Rey laughs, when she hears the very distinct sound of Leia slapping Poe. Still, he had a point. She had to get her ass back to him, as well as her heart.


	2. Reylo: In good hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Ben is in the middle of his redemption arc. Four times someone thinks Ben is not good enough for Rey, and one time they're all proven wrong.
> 
> Prompt by Magda ([@sanziene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanziene/pseuds/Sanziene) / [@sanziene](http://sanziene.tumblr.com/): Finn and Poe look out at Ben talking to Rey and Rose, the 3 of them seem to be enjoying themselves. Finn or Poe says: "I don't get it man, what do they see in him, he's not even fucking cute?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change this into YET ANOTHER drabble collection. to be fair, I do have some more star wars ideas that maybe won't be novel length. heh.

**→One**

They were in the command room, around the large holotable, waiting for Leia to come in and start the strategy meeting. Finn was standing next to Poe, not that the other man paid him any attention.

No, Poe was shamelessly staring at the people who were standing right across the table from them. Rey and Ben.

He’s been here for a few weeks, now. Repenting, helping the Resistance. Strategizing with them, rolling his eyes at his mother but letting her hug him every time Leia wanted. And he was with Rey.

Finn didn’t know if they actually… did anything. Yet. But it didn’t really matter, because they seemed like they were the strongest powercouple on base. Even if Finn has never seen them kiss, he’s seen them holding hands, hugging, laughing together, teasing each other, yelling at each other before talking in whispers, training together, eating together. Finn has seen a lot.

And now, Poe was staring, at where Ben was talking to Rey in a whispered tone, smirking slightly. Whatever he was saying was making her glare at him, but it lacked force, it looked like she was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. The tip of her nose was red, his hand was placed on her lower back, hers kept moving to grab a hold of the bottom of his tunic, but Rey didn’t actually do it.

Rose was standing by Rey’s side, clearly listening in, because she was covering her mouth, probably trying not to laugh. Ben’s eyes kept skipping to Rose, his smirk widening minutely, he even winked at her once.

Finn elbowed Poe.

‘I just don’t get it.’, the pilot growled. ‘What the hell do they see in him? He’s not even that fucking cute.’

Finn blinked at Poe a few times, before turning his head back to the scene happening in front of them. Poe was right, Ben was not that cute. His hair flowed in nice curls down his back, sure, and his eyes were always soft and warm these days, but he was too tall, his shoulders were too wide, his face was too angular.

‘You’re right.’, Finn finally said. ‘He’s not cute.’

‘Thank you!’, Poe clapped him on the back.

‘He’s fuckable.’

Poe took his hand away, with a shocked and betrayed look.

Finn shrugged before wiggling his eyebrows. ‘I’m cute. You’re kinda cute but kinda fuckable too. He’s just straight up fuckable. Looks like that’s Rey’s type, which, really, is that surprising? Not really, she needs someone who’s on the same level as her.’

‘Same level of fuckable-ness?’, Poe asked slowly.

‘Fuckable-ness, Force power, dorkness, hotness-’

‘Finn!’, he heard Rose shriek.

Looking back to them, Finn saw that they were all staring at him. Ben’s face was alarmingly red, Rey was grinning, Rose looked mortified.

‘What?’, Finn blinked.

‘We heard that.’, Rey said fondly.

Finn blushed, so grateful for his dark skin tone, because it did hide most of it.

‘Well it’s true.’, he bristled, straightening up and daring anyone to say anything else on the matter.

Rey chuckled, and Rose was quick to join her, both of them shaking their head, somewhat fondly, at him.

Poe grumbled something, but Finn didn’t catch anything else past ‘hot’ and ‘damn’.

‘Thank you.’, Ben told him, meeting Finn’s eyes and nodding seriously.

‘Oh shut up.’, Finn rolled his eyes, throwing a very rude gesture his way.

By the time Leia made her way to the command room, Ben was still snickering, Rey was watching him fondly, Rose was watching Finn fondly, and Poe was still grumpy.

 

**→Two**

Leia stood in the hanger, the only person there except for the usual night guard. With a robe hastily thrown over her pajamas, her hair falling down her back, slippers on her feet, she was furious.

These kids were going to be the death of her. She survived the Empire and the First Order, she survived Poe Dameron’s teenage years and that very long month in which 3PO spoke only in verse, and still, she will be pushed into an early grave by her idiot son and his lovefool crush.

Leia had to admit that she was glad that Ben was showing normal human sentiments like this. And she was terribly glad his affections were directed towards Rey, Leia was certain the young woman will be good for Ben. She already was, she was the reason Ben came back to the Resistance, to his mother, but beyond that, Leia saw a good future for them, together.

She wasn’t so sure about Ben being a good choice for Rey, because she was 100% certain that taking the Falcon for a joyride in the middle of the night was her idiot son’s idea.

So she sat there, in the empty hanger, making speeches in her head, making sure they were a good combination of angry and concerned, waiting for them to come back.

After the Falcon landed, the ramp went down and R2 was the first one to come off. The droid apologized to Leia, saying that Rey picked him up and forced him to aid them, but she was quick to dismiss the droid. It was not its fault.

They took their sweet time. It took almost 20 minutes for Rey and Ben to make their way down the ramp, time which Leia spent fuming, getting more and more angry with every second passing.

And it all went out the window when her eyes landed on them.

Rey was grinning wildly. There was a spark in her eyes that Leia has never seen before. It was something childlike and excited, like a child entering a toy store. Her cheeks were flushed, she was wearing pajamas with her combat boots, and her hand was holding on tightly to Ben’s.

Ben, who has never looked as soft as he was looking now. He was watching Rey, listening to whatever she was saying, and there was so much love in his eyes, it took Leia’s breath away.

Because her son, in all the years they have spent together, not even when he was a toddler running around after his father, not when he grew older and started looking at girls, never has Ben looked at someone with so much love. Never has he loved anything as much as he loved Rey.

Still, Leia was a mother, she was a General. She swallowed down her emotions and put on a stern face.

Both Rey and Ben paled when they noticed her.

‘Mother, look-’, he started.

‘It was my fault.’, Rey interrupted.

‘No, it wasn’t. It was my idea-’

‘But I went with it!’

‘We just went around the planet-’

‘And we had R2! Everything was perfectly safe!’

‘We didn’t do anything bad!’

‘We were smart about it!’

Leia shut them up by raising her hand.

‘You were smart about it?’, she raised an eyebrow. ‘So smart that you didn’t let anyone know you were going to leave? And kept your coms off so when the frantic night guard tried to contact you, he couldn’t?’

They both looked regretful at that.

Leia sighed, looking to Rey. ‘You know, I don’t think my son is a good influence on you.’

Ben did not say anything, which made Leia think this was something that he thought of before. Rey didn’t say much, either, but she did say a surprisingly strong ‘You’re wrong!’.

There was no hesitation on Rey’s part. In the Force, Leia felt a strong surge of love, and it came from the young woman, not from Ben.

Despite herself, Leia found herself smiling, a little.

‘Sorry, Mom.’, Ben said gently. ‘It won’t happen again.’

Leia rolled her eyes at that. She also, somewhat gently, slapped both of their heads. The fact that neither of them argued against it showed that they had realized they screwed up.

‘Don’t let it happen again.’, she said sternly. ‘You’re allowed to leave whenever, of course, but just let someone know so that we don’t panic and assume the worst.’

‘Promise, Leia.’, Rey smiled at her.

‘And don’t have sex with R2 around. He’s a bigger babble mouth that 3PO.’

She felt vindicated by the blush on both Ben and Rey’s cheeks.

 

**→Three**

Chewie has spent the last half an hour in the open doorway to the Falcon’s cockpit, silently watching Rey and Ben.

The Wookiee never bothered to understand too much of human relationships. He knew enough to know that while Leia and Han loved each other, they weren’t the best example of normality. He had a feeling Rey and Ben were even worse than his parents.

They were bickering, very loudly. Talking over each other, eyes rolling, hands flailing, anger spiking every now and then, exasperation evident more often than not.

Chewie kept having flashbacks of Leia and Han. They still hurt.

It took awhile for him to realize what they were arguing about. Ben had an idea to do some certain modifications to the Falcon hyperdrive, and Rey was trying her best to convince him it was a shitty idea.

Of course, Ben wasn’t backing down, certain he had a great idea. Like father, like son.

Rey wasn’t backing down either, confident in her choice. She wasn’t Leia’s daughter, but they shared the same sort of ridiculously strong tenacity.

At one point, Ben huffed, heavily annoyed. ‘You’re terribly insufferable, why do I love you?’

He grabbed her face and kissed her immediately after. Rey flailed at first but it didn’t take long for her to steady her legs and grab at his shirt, kissing Ben back.

Chewie moved to leave, but then he saw Rey’s body losing the tension from across her shoulders, she all but melted against Ben. That wouldn’t do.

_Rey! Don’t let the kid convince you to do stupid things._

They both yelped and jumped appart, their cheeks red.

‘What?’, Rey asked, a little dazed.

 _You’re better than him_ . Chewie paired this with flicking Ben’s ear. _Don’t let him convince you to do stupid things, like modify the Falcon’s hyperdrive, or have babies in the middle of a war._

Ben punched his chest. Chewie barely felt it, didn’t even dignify it with a reaction of response.

‘No kids, gotcha.’, Rey laughed. ‘No hyperdrive mods either’, she poked Ben’s shoulder, ‘as I kept saying.’

‘Fine.’, the kid walked out of the cockpit. ‘I’ll go talk to Poe, he’ll surely let my try it on his X-Wing.’

Rey ran after him, saying a very alarmed ‘Ben, no!’

Left alone in the Falcon’s cockpit, Chewie sighed. For the sake of the galaxy, he hoped Rey will be able to keep on saying _Ben, no_. He shook his head, knowing how stubborn a Solo man could be and how much trouble Rey will have in the future.

 

**→Four**

‘BB-8’, Rey crouched down to the droid's level, ‘is there a reason you’ve been following me around all day?’

_I’ve been following you around for the past three weeks!_

She tilted her head, clearly thinking about it. ‘Why have you been doing that?’

_In case you spend time with Kylo Poodoo._

‘Ben, his name is Ben Solo.’

_Only Poe and I have the authority to change the way I address someone and neither of us wants to change Kylo Poodoo to something else._

Rey sighed, deeply. ‘And why do you care if I spend time with him or not?’

_I have to protect you from the evil Kylo Poodoo!_

‘He’s not evil, BB-8.’

_He is._

‘He’s not.’

_He is._

‘Not anymore.’

_He is._

‘BB-8!’

_Kylo Poodoo is evil!_

‘I’m going to have a talk with Poe about your programming.’, Rey said menacingly.

The droid rolled itself half a step away, before letting out a series of very high pitched beeps _. It won’t stop Kylo Poodoo from being evil._

‘Stop following me, please.’, Rey softened.

_No._

‘Please.’

_No._

‘I am begging you.’

_No._

‘Fine.’, Rey huffed, getting up and walking away, BB-8 following closely.

‘Then don’t start filming when we start taking off our clothes!’

 _No_., BB-8 beeped again, but it was not with the strong stubbornness from before, but with a shrilling sound of fear. The droid also ran the other way.

Rey grinned, triumphantly, continuing her trek to Ben’s room.

 

**→Plus One**

All eyes were on Ben in the command room. It was understandable, he was still the evil Supreme Leader who joined the Resistance. They were staring at him for another reason now, though, and he knew it.

He was worried, terribly so. He was pacing up and down the room, biting his nails, cracking his knuckles, not talking, snapping angrily when he did, he was a downright mess. Supreme Leader who? He was on the verge of a panic attack, all out in the open.

All because Rey was out on a mission. It was a dangerous one, a space battle waiting to happen, and she was flying an X-Wing, for the first time outside of a simulator, no less. 

Ben was beyond worried.

And it got worse when Rey got hit. She kept saying she can still make it home, but Ben was afraid that was wishful thinking. Her voice was shaking and through the Force, through their bond, Ben could feel she was afraid.

Poe ordered her to head back immediately, told two other pilots to flank her. Wordlessly, Ben headed to the hanger, where he kept pacing.

His mother was the first one to come after him. ‘She’s fine, 10 minutes out.’

Ben said nothing.

More people came. Poe, who said the mission was a success. Finn and Rose, who were trying to be cheerful and assure Ben that Rey was okay. Chewie, who said she should have taken the Falcon.

Ben said nothing.

As soon as her X-Wing was parked, Ben sprinted across the hanger. He knew Rey was crying, he knew she was in pain.

‘I’m fine.’, she said loudly as soon as the hatch was up.

Ben said nothing, securing a ladder to the side of the X-Wing and climbing it swiftly.

Rey was fine, in the sense that there were no visible injuries on her. Her knees were knocking together because of how hard they were shaking, her hands were trembling, still holding tightly to the helmet she had taken off, her face was red, she was crying and struggling to breathe properly.

Just by seeing her, Ben calmed down immediately. She was in a bad state, but she was back and alive.

‘Sweetheart.’, he said as softly as he could, grabbing her cheek, making her look up at him. ‘I need you to get up, alright?’

‘I can’t.’, she shook her head.

‘Yes, you can. All you have to do is stand up and throw a leg over the edge of the X-Wing, alright? I’ll get you from there. Come on, Rey, it’ll be alright.’

Nodding shakily, she grabbed for his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly as she got up. It took a long while, but Rey managed it. She got one of her legs over the edge of the ship, and Ben wrapped both of his arms around her waist, doing his very best not to jostle her too much as he got her out of the bird.

Finn and Poe were quick to understand what he planned on doing, because they came over, Rose following quickly, and all three of them held onto the ladder. It took a lot of strength out of Ben, but he managed to hold onto Rey as he made his way down.

There was no way he was letting go of her.

‘Put me down.’, she breathed out as soon as his feet hit the floor. ‘Please, let me touch the cement.’

Ben was quick to relent. He lowered her down, gently setting her on the cold cement, but he got down next to her and kept holding her tightly.

Rey kept crying, face pushed to Ben’s chest, and her body kept shaking, but her hands were strongly planted on the floor.

He was aware that everyone in the hangar was staring at them, but he violently ignored them all. He held onto Rey instead, shushed her gently, and he only spoke when her sobbs dialed back to gentle crying.

‘You need to get to medical.’

She quickly shook her head at that. ‘No.’

‘Yes, sweetheart. You don’t seem to be hurt, but you’re going to let the doctors check you over-’

‘No.’

‘Yes, you’re going to sit still for the 5 minutes it takes to scan you body and make sure you’re not bleeding internally.’

Rey sighed at that. ‘Okay.’

‘We’ll go to the mess afterwards, get you some of those sweet berries you like.’

‘I ate my portion this morning.’, she sounded absolutely devastated.

Ben snorted. ‘Good thing I didn’t.’

Rey sniffed, twice, and started crying harder again.

‘It’s alright, Rey.’, he started running a hand over her back. ‘It’s going to be alright, sweetheart, I promise. You’re just tired, exhausted with the stress of the battle. It’s alright. First, we’ll go to medical and make sure your body’s alright. I’ll sit with you through everything, alright? Then you’ll stuff your face with fruit, way too quickly.’

She chuckled at that, albeit weekly, so Ben moved on.

‘You’ll wanna go in the fresher, and you’ll make the water hotter than it should be possible. And you’re going to stay in there way too long, you’ll almost fall asleep.’

Rey shook her head, denying it, even if they both knew that was exactly what she’ll do.

‘After I manage to get you out of there, you’ll get in bed, under all your ridiculously fluffy blankets. It’s going to be difficult to fall asleep, I know.’, he kissed the top of her head. ‘But I’ll do my best to help you, alright?’

‘You’ll stay.’, Rey tried to say it strongly, but she was only half successful.

‘Of course I’ll stay, sweetheart.’, he kissed her temple. ‘I’ll stay forever.’

It took a few more seconds and deep breaths, but Rey did finally nod.

‘I don’t think I can walk.’, she admitted. ‘My knees are still shaking.’

Ben wordlessly pushed a hand behind her knees and one on her back, easily lifting her up. Rey curled up against his chest, still crying.

He came back to the world, and saw that Leia had joined Poe, Finn and Rose. They were all looking in a particular way at Ben, a way he didn’t really understand.

‘Are you coming? To medical?’, he asked slowly.

The four people exchanged wordless looks, that ended with Poe rolling his eyes, Finn and Rose smiling at him, and Leia pressing her hand on Rey’s cheek before looking up at Ben. She looked at him the same way she looked when he was little and completed some impossible game she or Luke had set up for him.

‘Rey’s in good hands.’, Leia said around a soft smile. ‘Go, take care of her, but keep us updated.’

Ben nodded, still confused, and left, Chewie walking in front of him, opening doors when needed. Half way through to the med bay, he was still confused, but he felt that Rey was amused.

‘What?’

‘Nobody will ever say that you’re not good for me. Not ever again.’ There was a small smile on Rey’s lips, even if tears were still falling on her cheeks.

‘Idiots.’, Ben muttered.

‘Our idiot friends.’, Rey countered very sweetly.

‘Still idiots.’

‘You’re my idiot.’

‘I’m not an idiot.’

‘My sweet idiot.’ Rey mumbled, before she promptly feel asleep.

Ben sighed, ignored the sounds of Chewie chuckling ahead of them, and the ones of BB-8 finally changing his name to Ben Solo in its database. He had more important things to do.


	3. Reylo: It shouldn't be you, but it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Magda ([@sanziene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanziene/pseuds/Sanziene)): _It shouldn't be you, but it is. ___  
> One last time, at the end of all things, it's just Rey and Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst ahead. because how else could I have taken that prompt, really now?!

As it came to happen, the First Order’s reign ended on a very bright day, on a very bright planet. It was somewhat poetic, he thought. Their demise started on Jakku, with Rey, FN-2187 and that droid. It was poetic that the last battle of the war happened on Jakku.

He hated it, though.

Hated the way the hair on his neck clung to his skin seconds after landing. He hated the sweat he felt dripping on his back, the coarse sand that stuck to everything.

He hated what this planet stood for. A graveyard of battles past lost. Poverty and slavery. The struggle for survival. Pain.

But most of all, Kylo hated how much Rey thrived here. She didn’t mind the humidity in the air, the sweat pouring down her face, the sand sticking to her skin. She didn’t care that the scum whom she’d belonged to was hiding all alone in his bunker, while innocent people died in the crossfire of a battle that wasn’t theirs.

She was a force to be reckoned with, Rey. Kylo knew she will be the person to destroy the First Order, he had always known that was inevitable. He just didn’t think she’d be the one to destroy him.

Laying back in the sand of Jakku, lightsaber still held strongly in his grip, bleeding and broken, every wound caused by her, only by her, Kylo didn’t find it in himself to move, anymore. Rey was towering over him, her own lightsaber aimed at his neck, but not close enough to kill. Not yet.

‘It shouldn’t be you’, he breathed out. ‘The one to kill me? It shouldn’t be you.’

‘Who, then?’, her voice didn’t waver.

‘The traitor. The pilot.’ Kylo smiled. ‘The Wookiee.’

Rey took a moment, but the flash of her lightsaber disappeared. Reluctantly, Kylo did the same.

She kneeled down in the sand, pushing her fingers into it, eyes not once moving away from his. He didn’t know how to read the look in her eyes. It wasn’t angry, like in the forest, and it wasn’t soft, like in the hut. It was something else, something more… mature. It was something that came out of months of fighting against each other, out of exhaustion and despair. Still, it wasn’t something completely harsh. It wasn’t hateful, and wasn’t that the biggest surprise of the day?’

‘We were always going to end here.’, Rey said slowly, almost gently. ‘You and I, I think our story started long before either of us was aware of it. And it was always going to end here.’

He had to give her that. If there was any undeniable truth he had learned since this all started, it was that fate had connected him with Rey in more ways than anybody else could understand.

‘I don’t think I was supposed to care for you so much, though.’, Kylo pointed out, a little blood spilling onto his lip.

Rey swallowed, thickly, but she didn’t say anything.

Absently, Kylo was aware of the traitor and the pilot running to their side, stopping just a few feet away. He was aware of their blasters aimed at him, he heard them yell at Rey, things like ‘What are you doing?’ and ‘Finish him!’, but Kylo couldn’t look away from her.

He desperately wanted to know what the look in her eyes meant. Did she still care for him? Did she resent him?

‘You’re so strong.’, Kylo said in a whisper. ‘And so beautiful. Something as beautiful as you should have never been tainted by something as ugly as the darkness inside of me.’

Rey said nothing, the look in her eyes didn’t change. But she did purse her lips.

Kylo went on, because this was the last chance that he would ever get. ‘And for whatever little that it’s worth, I’m sorry for all the pain I have caused you. That’s…’, he took a ragged breath, ‘that’s the only thing I regret.’

Breathing was getting more difficult. He couldn’t pinpoint places on his body that felt pain anymore, it was everywhere. The sand around him was colored red, and he knew it was only his blood. Still, Kylo was strong. Even in his final moment, he shall be strong.

So on shaky knees, he got up. He straightened his back, stood tall in front of Rey. One last time, the two of them. One last time, Kylo Ren will stand as strong as the galaxy expected him too. One last time, Ben Solo will look into the eyes of the only woman he had ever loved as such, and one last time, he shall breathe.

Without turning to look at them, he threw his unignited lightsaber towards the two men. Dameron was the one to catch it, but he didn’t ignite it.

Kylo nodded at Rey, managing to smile, a little.

‘I know you have to do it.’

‘I do.’, Rey said strongly, before faltering. ‘I don’t know if I can.’

That was nice to hear. It was lovely to hear, at the end of all things.

‘You can do anything.’, he took a step forward, wrapping his hand around Rey’s wrist, the one that held her lightsaber.

There was blood on his fingers, now on her skin as well, but Kylo didn’t let it stop him. It wasn’t an easy feat, but he brought Rey’s lightsaber up to his chest, using his hold on her wrist to push the hilt of it into his flesh.

The tears falling on Kylo’s face felt cold, and the blood felt warm. The sun was shining brightly above his head, he could hear his mother’s voice in his ear, singing him to sleep when he was little. It was the first day of the new life of the galaxy, a life without the First Order, a life where the last Jedi and the Resistance had succeeded.

Kylo couldn’t breathe properly. He had lost a lot of blood, too much blood. He could barely stand. He didn’t have enough power to control the Force anymore.

He was going to die, anyway.

‘You shouldn’t be the one to kill me’, he managed to say, blood dripping from his mouth down to their fingers and her weapon, ‘but I’m glad that you are. It’s a beautiful mercy I’ve never deserved.’

She was crying too, Kylo realised. He couldn’t see her very well, she was blurry around the edges, but Rey’s face looked wet.

He wouldn’t be able to keep himself up much longer, and whatever Rey was saying, he couldn’t understand it, the ringing in his ears too loud. So he pushed the lightsaber more, urged her on.

He might have ordered her to kill him. He might have begged. He might have told Rey he loved her. He might have prayed for her life to be better from then on.

He might have said more, done more. He didn’t know anymore.

She still didn’t ignite her weapon. Kylo knew that pain, and it didn’t come.

Instead, fingers were pressed to his cheek. Warm fingers, calloused and rough, small fingers that wiped his tears, wiped the blood from his lips.

Rey kissed him, for the first time. At the end of it all, he felt the lips of the love of his life pressing to his. He didn’t deserve it, but she did it anyway.

Her fingers moved from his cheek to his eyes, urging them to close.

Kylo didn’t feel pain. He didn’t feel the pain from the lightsaber, he didn’t feel any pain at all. But he did feel the darkness take over him.

◆

He woke up in a med bay, body covered in gauze, surrounded by med droids and machines.

She was leaning back against the far wall, arms crossed over her chest, angry look in her eyes. She was gorgeous and fierce and the best worst thing that has ever happened in his life.

A life that she had spared.

‘This is not over yet.’, Rey said strongly. ‘You and I? We might have been supposed to end on Jakku, but it…’, she faltered, looking away for a moment.

When she looked back at him, there wasn’t anger in her eyes anymore. ‘We’ve both made some really bad choices, when it comes to one another. What’s one more under the suns?’

Rey took a deep breath. ‘You’ll live, because we are not over yet.’

She left the room without another word. He realized, far later than he should have, that him and Rey will never truly be over. It was something to look forward to.


	4. Reylo: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have been together since the end of the war, but they kept it a secret, at her insistence. A change in their lives pushes Rey to finally tell her friends the truth, but it doesn't go to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1700 words_
> 
> [@sanziene](http://sanziene.tumblr.com) wanted a fic based on [this gifset of Adam being ridiculous](http://eggsywafflex.tumblr.com/post/174143727556/adam-being-so-proud-of-defending-lightsaber).

Secrets were a horrible thing to experience, he had known that since the moment he discovered the truth about his grandfather. He’d been telling Rey that for years, and she understood what Kylo was saying but she had still made the decision to keep her secret from her friends. He didn’t mind it, even if he knew the secret was taking its toll on Rey.

But secrets could also be very entertaining, apparently, especially if you were there for the reveal.

✩⋈✩

It has been years since the fall of the First Order, six and a half years, to be exact. Everything was different. The Republic was thriving, for once, and with it so were the former Resistance fighters. 

Rose and Finn had settled on Yavin 4. Kylo didn’t know exactly what they did for a living, but he knew it was some sort of business, run on the planet, and he knew they consulted with the Republic often enough. They also had a baby a year or so ago, a little girl called Lira. 

Poe was a general of the Republic. He was still alone, working a lot, but he was happy, apparently. He also had a house on Yavin, but he split his time between there and Coruscant, where the Republic main base of operation was. 

Kylo saw all of them, sporadically, because he was an officer of the Republic. It had taken a long while for him to gain his superior’s trust, but he did it and now he was oftenly sent on missions. Usually, they were trickier mission, that needed the touch of the Force, but they were always successful. 

As far as everyone else knew, his superiors, Poe, Rose and Finn, Kylo was working for the Republic and he had made a home on another planet, not on Coruscant. All of that was true.

What nobody knew was that he shared a home with Rey, on a planet in the same solar system as Achc-To. While Rey had set up her Jedi Academy on the Temple planet, they had build a home for themselves on a small other planet in the system. They had a garden, grew their own fruits and vegetables, they had made their own furniture, carved from the forest they called their own. Sometimes, when he wasn’t sent on a mission, Kylo helped Rey train the young Jedis. 

They have been together since before the war ended, they have been living together since the moment Kylo was released. They have loved each other long before all that. 

Nobody knew.

Kylo didn’t resent Rey for keeping their relationship a secret. She was right, her friends wouldn’t have understood it right then. But over the years, she had a lot of opportunities to tell them the truth. She didn’t, and Kylo understood her fear, understood the inertia of just keeping the secret and not complicate things. 

But he wanted Rey’s friends to know the truth. Things have changed so much since the war, they didn’t look at Kylo the way they used to. 

He and Poe had done a couple of missions together, they even saved each other’s lives a few times. There was respect between them now, the camaraderie that came from fighting back to back. 

He had shared a few missions with Finn, as well, where the former stormtrooper planned and Kylo implemented. Again, there was respect there now, understanding. He had even met Lira, one day when he picked Finn up from his home. Rose had even let him hold the baby. 

It was ridiculous, that they didn’t know. They were Rey’s friends first, of course, but Kylo was in their life now, too. In a good way, not with blood and lit up lightsabers. The fact that they didn’t know Kylo and Rey were in love, were together, now and then, now and for the rest of their lives, it was absolutely ridiculous.

He didn’t pressure Rey, but he did bring up the subject every now and then, especially after he met one of her friends because of their work for the Republic.

She didn’t cave. For six years, she didn’t cave. 

But then they decided to start a family. It was a hard decision for both of them, considering she didn’t really know what that meant and he only knew what a family shouldn’t be, but they were happy and in love, and they both wanted more out of it. 

So they tried, and it took a few months, but one night, instead of getting into bed next to him, Rey stopped at the foot of the bed and announced that she had two announcements. 

‘Tomorrow, we’re going to Rose and Finn’s, and Poe is going to be there, and I am going to tell them everything.’

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief.

‘And I think I’m pregnant.’

Kylo freaked out.

But it was the good type of freak out, and he was still riding the high of it when they left for Yavin 4. 

✩⋈✩

The thing about secrets was that they were horrible to experience. 

If someone is holding a secret from you, you don’t realize how much it influences you until you find out. Then, you have to think back on everything and reanalyze it, think of how knowing would have changed things, think of how you were going to be able to get past the betrayal. 

If you were the one holding a secret, it festered and decayed in your soul, it weightened down your shoulders, it changed the world around you. It brought guilt into your life, and negativity you couldn’t share with anyone. 

Kylo looked to Rey now, knowing that coming clean about this will change her life. It will be better, it will be simpler, not hiding her relationship with Kylo, not lying to her friends.

But looking at Rey now, Kylo had to try really hard not to laugh, because she wasn’t doing this right.

✩⋈✩

Everyone was surprised when Rey showed up with Kylo, but it wasn’t a problem. Poe and Finn shook his hand, Rose held Lira up so that he could shake her hand. 

They sat down in the garden, around a table filled with food, and as they ate, everything was fine. Sure, Rey gave Kylo her glass of ale because she didn’t notice Finn pouring it for her, and her knees were shaking under the table, but everything was fine, and her friends didn’t mind Kylo being there, and they didn’t realize anything was off.

But once the food was gone, Rey had straightened her back, took Lira and set the child in her lap, like a sort of adorable shield, and she started talking.

Her goal was to tell her friends that she had been with Kylo for years now, and that they were going to have a baby. 

Rey… did not do that.

It was embarrassing to watch, really. Kylo was biting on his lower lip to keep himself for laughing, and he felt so bad for Rey, so embarrassed for her, because she was terrible at it.

She started by apologizing for five straight minutes, explaining why she didn’t say anything before. What she said didn’t make a lot of sense if you didn’t know what secret she had kept. Needless to say, her friends were frowning, but they didn’t interrupt her.

Then Rey started saying that things were about to change. Which was not a thing anyone liked hearing, especially a generation like theirs, that fought for change. So her friends were now mildly terrified.

When Rey started crying, she started talking about herself. About how happy she was, how good her life was, how surprising and how surreal it all felt, how glad she was for everything that happened and - 

‘Stop laughing, you bantha ass!’, Rey stopped herself mid sentence, turning to Kylo and glaring at him. 

There were tears running down her face, and anger in her eyes, but fear too. She looked ridiculous, so affected, as Lira was in her lap, clapping her hands.

Kylo lost it. He started laughing, very loudly, bending over and clutching his stomach, tears of mirth falling out of his eyes. He didn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. 

Obviously, everyone was staring at him. 

He pulled himself together, went to Rey’s side and wiped away her tears. ‘You’re making this more complicated than it should be.’

She kept glaring at her, but it went away when Kylo picked Lira up. 

‘Come on, Rey.’, he smiled at her over the child's head. ‘Two simple sentences. One starts with  _ We _ , the other starts with  _ I _ .’

‘Uhm.’, Finn said rather confusedly, but Rose elbowed him and he shut up.

‘Rey.’, Kylo leveled her with a look. ‘Don’t make me say it, they need to hear you say it.’

Her eyes grew wide and she turned to her friends. ‘We’re together and I’m pregnant!’

She had yelled it, which made everyone jump in their seats.

Finn yelled, clearly in shock. Rose put a hand over his mouth and he stopped.

‘You’re pregnant!’, Rose yelled. ‘Oh my god, you’re pregnant, yes, finally!’

She got off her chair and went to hug Rey, pretty tightly. Kylo frowned.

‘Finally?’

‘Did you think you were being subtle?’, Poe leveled him with a look. ‘We’ve always known you were together.’

‘Really?’, his jaw dropped.

‘D’uh!’, Finn nodded. ‘We just thought you weren’t comfortable with us.’

Kylo started sniggering. ‘Did you hear that, Rey?’

‘Shut up!’, Rey said, muffled against Rose’s chest, they were still hugging tightly. ‘I hate you.’

Once again, Kylo had to bite on his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud. It was difficult, very difficult. 

Poe got up, came to his side, took Lira out of his hands. 

‘Let it out, man. Just let it.’

Kylo started laughing again, even harder than before, and honestly, he didn’t stop for a long while, not until Rey kissed him. She still said ‘It’s your fault.’ against his lips, but she didn’t mean it. What she meant was ‘I love you.’, and Kylo needed to embed this day into his brain, because he never wanted to forget the happiness he felt right then.


End file.
